i_ns_survivorfandomcom-20200215-history
Josh
Josh is a contestant from I & N's Survivor: Vanua Levu and I & N's Survivor: All Stars. I & N's Survivor: Vanua Levu Challenges Who the Hell is ___? (lost) Thread Spamming (won) 21 Flags (lost) 3 Hour Spamming (won) Sliding Puzzle (won) Survivor Golf (won) Survivor Smorgasbord (lost) Survivor Betting Challenge (lost) Flag Making Challenge (lost) Ocean Puzzle Solving (lost) Survivor Auction (lost) Math is King (lost) Majority Rules (lost) Survivor Trivia (lost) Fallen Comrades (lost) Obstacle Course (lost) Contestant Gameplay Josh was assigned to the Cakaudrove tribe to start the game, and quickly joined the active majority as he showed up to all of their challenges. He helped the tribe vote out Lincoln for not showing up at all, and then again he helped vote out Max when he wasn't trying in the challenges. Following the swap on Day 6, Josh was swapped to Macuata with Hufus and KC. He then formed a final 3 alliance with the two that was dubbed #TeamChaos. Josh became the target at the team's first tribal due to the Macuata members deeming him the shadiest and most dangerous moving forward. However, he was saved both by Bryce being eliminated for inactivity, and then Bryce using his Black Vote to help eliminate Noah which got Josh and his allies to the merge. At the merge his ally KC won immunity and Josh and his allies managed to align with Reed and DJ which gave them a majority that allowed them to eliminate Brett, Clair, Rodrigo, Jim and Ty in consecutive tribals. Now at the final five Josh and his allies turned on Reed and DJ believing that it was a final 3. However, after those eliminations they were shocked to discover that it was actually a final 2 and they didn't want to turn on one another. After KC won the final immunity challenge, he debated between taking Josh who was seen as a very villainous and backstabbing individual, or the more neutral Hufus. Deciding to risk taking Hufus, KC eliminated Josh as the final jury member in a 1-0 vote. Josh gave his jury vote to Hufus and was named the Villain of the Season, Fan Favorite by the Viewers Lounge, as well as Bob's Favorite Contestant of the Season. Voting History I & N's Survivor: All Stars Challenges Survivor Smorgasbord (lost) Survivor Golf (won) Absolute Zero Spamming (lost) Popular Culture Trivia (lost) Puzzle Race (won) Tribal Endurance (lost) Whose in Charge Here? (won) All Mighty Sumo Push! (lost) Flag Making Challenge (lost) Math is King (lost) Cards Against Humanity (lost) Fill in the Blank (lost) Memory Lane (lost) Jigsaw Puzzle Race (lost) Fallen Comrades (won) Tower Building Blocks (lost) Contestant Gameplay As one of the biggest villains this series has ever had, Josh was a must have contestant for the All Star season. He was drafted with Nasty's 5th pick, and the 9th overall, of the draft and started on the weaker Team Nasty tribe for the season. He was from the start in an alliance with his longtime friend Tim and also Pika which allowed him to remain safe all three times Team Nasty went to tribal, although Jacob K. did try to eliminate him early to weaken Tim. After the swap, Josh remained on the Fuerza tribe and was reunited with a fellow #TeamChaos member, Hufus, from Vanua Levu which allowed him to sit in the comfortable five man majority and vote out outsiders Luis and Jim. At the merge, Josh was targeted by Kolby, but received Kolby's extra vote advantage to try and deceive him into thinking he was in no danger. Josh however didn't trust Kolby's lies and ended up helping to blindside him that night. Moving forward, Josh participated in the blindside of Jacob G. when it was discovered he was playing both sides, however Josh wished he could blindside Cole from the game. At the Final 8, Josh decided to make use of his duo partner, Devin, and plotted to blindside Cole. However, he informed Hufus of the plan and Hufus being Cole's duo partner warned him about it causing Cole to play his idol. In reaction, Josh played his own idol thinking Cole was gunning for him, but it was his partner Devin who bit the bullet with an idol still in his pocket. Still pissed at Hufus' betrayal, Josh plotted with Tim to blindside him at the next tribal, but Hufus and Cole both suspected something was up and Hufus played his idol, once again thwarting Josh's plan. At the final six, Josh used the Extra Vote advantage to try and get rid of Cole, but Cole convinced everyone else to vote off Tim for being a former winner once again leaving Josh out in the cold. At the final five, Josh made a final 2 deal with Harry B., as well as a Final 3 deal with Harry B. and Pika since he knew that Hufus and Cole were a definite final 2 pairing. He finally managed to eliminate Hufus, and then proceeded to win the Fallen Comrades challenge and finally get Cole out of the game. At the final 3, Josh lost the last challenge to Pika, but Pika chose to bring him to the end because of his villainous persona, and the fact that Harry B. had more friends on the jury. At the FTC, Josh was criticized along with Pika for being a sheep, but was given points for reaching the end despite being a known villain coming into the season. Josh earned the jury votes of Kolby, Jacob G., Tim and Harry B. en route to being named Runner-Up of the season. Josh was awarded Villain of the Season for the second consecutive time, and also was awarded the Best Confessionals award. Voting History Josh Category:Returning Players Category:Season 5 Contestants